GODZILLA once and for all
by KINGGOJIRA357
Summary: First storie flame all you want really suck at summarys it's godzilla fighting all the other monsters all at once in order to keep the title of the king of monsters


GODZILLA once and for all

This is my first story flame all ya want disclaimer godzilla and all other monsters are tohochap one forgive the grammar issues

The year is 2011 and it has been hard times for the King of the monsters with King Ghidorah tricking all the other monsters into revolting against Godzilla.

The only ones that stayed loyal were his son,Anguiris,Rodan,Kiryu and Mothra. king ghidorah and his followers left monster island and has set up a base somewhere and godzilla has been trying to find it.

godzillas pov

me,jr and anguiris were on our way back from getting food (6 whales and 2 tankers full of oil for kiryu)and we were disscussing where ghidorahs base is."ITs not in japan i've been "OK look his base is not anywhere in japan ive been all over that fucking place" I said i had been in a bad mood I normally dont swear in front of jr but this hole revolt thing was driving me crazy "I cant beleive i actually trusted him"  
"who" anguiris asked "ghidorah who do you think the fuckin toothfairy" i yelled at him "sorry jeez dont need to yell at mE".he said " no im the one who should be sorry its just ive been agravated latley" "na its ok i understand " he said. it was quiet for a coulple of minutes then i noticed jr hadnt said anything the whole."hey jr whatcha doin?" " just thinking." he said "about what i asked "mmn nothing" "nothing thats cool" i said ending the conversation the swim back to the island had seemed to last forever but it soon came into sight. when we got onto shore we had just started heading for home when we heard a roar behind us i spun around and saw zilla my very very distant cusin he stared at us he roared again i was about to attack but jr stopped me he said "ill take him you and anguiris take the food and stuff back to the cave" he said "are you shure" normally i wouldt let him but it was only zilla an easy win and i wasnt going to be gone long i could be back in time incase he was losing he should be able to survive that long "yes father im shure now go " me and anguiris left

jr pov

ok i thought i can do this its only zilla "your fathers a fool to challenge ghidorahs army he will die just like you will " zilla said cooly "can it lizard" i shouted at him "how dare you he charged at me and pounced i spun and hit him with my tail knocked him out of the air i ran over to him body i was going to stomp his head but he roled out of the way and knocked me on the ground he then started tearing at my face i charged my nuclear beam and hit him in the facei got to my feet and tackled him i clawed him in the face i bit into his arm i didn want to kill him my dad needed to innterogate him he spewed flame into my face it stunned me and he took the chance and pushed me off him "you cant stand a chance against me" and he kicked me in the face i got up and punched him in the jaw he roared out in pain he then jumped back klutching his jaw "ow you little fucker"and he pounced on me before i could react hheld my arms down with his feet and he started to tearing my face and gut apart i roared in pain "why even bother cry for help no one going to save you daddys not here to save you this time." while he was tearing me apart i thought to my self he was right i was going to die father's not going to be there it would be atleast a half hour before he got here to save my all of a sudden i felt the wieght of zilla yanked off of me i looked up to see my dad through him by his tail onto the ground behind him i watched him pick him up by the throat and that when i blacked out

godzillas pov

i was half way to the cave when i said to anguiris "wait here im going to check on jr" i was almost to the beach when i heard jr roar out in pain i quickend my pace and i came around the corner to see jr getting torn apart i heard zilla shout "why even bother crying for help daddys not going to save or something lke that i wasnt paying that much attention too wht he was saying i snuck up behind him and i grabbed his tail and flung him over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground i grabed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground "stay the fuck off my son "i slammed him onto the ground and punched him in the face knocked him out stood up strait and looked down at him "pathetic" then i looked over to jr and grimaced his intestined were hanging out and his face was all bloody and torn up i carefully put him on my shoulders and grabbed zillas tail and dragged him back to where anguiris was waiting"holy s#*" he said when he looked at jr. thats what mothra,rodan and kiryu said when we got home i threw zillah against the wall and carried jr to our cave and set hm down on his side of the cave and i walked back to the main room (the entrance) told mothra kiryu,rodan and anguiris about what happened at the beach and we debated on where ghidorahs base was rodan suggested it could be under water kiryu said"it could be under ground" anguiris agreed with him mothra agreed with rodan.i said "well lets find out " i said as i got up and bitch slapped zilla in the face to wake him up grabbed him and i picked him by the throat "ill give you 3 stikes where is Ghidorahs base" " ill never tell you freak" i squeezed his throat harder"stike one how many kaiju does he have on his side" " i aint tellin you nothin" strike two" i started to charge up my nuclear beam " ill ask you again how many does he have and where is his base." "ill never snitch" "strike three" the blue of the beam stared to shine from my mouth and it started to turn red zilla eyes widened "okok ill tell ill tell" i dropped him "he has 11 kaiju" "names" i demanded "kingkong,space godzilla,biolante,destroyah,orga gigan,megalo,titanosuarus,mechagodzilla,gorosuarus,gabara and base is located in mt fuji." thats all i know"he said "then you are of no use to me" i said 'no no nonono please your majesty spare me!" he begged he looked so pathetic" why? tell me why i should spare a snitch" " how am i to know if you would betray me just like you did ghidorah"  
he couldnt find a reason "times up" i said and with a sick grin on my face i clenched my hand speared it right into his chest"NOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed as i ripped his heart out he stopped screaming and went totally still i crushed his heart in my hand and fell the warm blood run down my hand it felt good to finally get the location on ghidorahs base.  
I looked back at the others and said "now THats how you interogate someone"

jr pov

i woke up startled wondering were i was until i reconised where i was i was in my room i was really sore then i remembered why"oh great now hes never going to let me fight with them" just becuase i had to lose the weakest monster besides ebirah"aaaaarrrghh" i sat there and tryed to calm down when i composed my self my stomach growled so i went to get something to eat i was almost to the main room when i heard zillah scream "NOOOOOOO" and then it was suddenly silent i heard my dad say "now thats how you intterogate someone" then i walked in and saw everyone standing in a circle around zillas body there was hole in is chest and there was blood dripping from my dads hand i grabbed a whale and devoured it "hungry much?"mothra asked "just a little" i said "how ya feelin" Kiryu asked "better now i have food" "Hey son guess what?" my dad said "what" "zillah Squealed and he told where his base and how many he has on his side"  
he said "nicee so are we going to go kick some ass" I said happily then he said" not yet we need to have a game plan" then rodan spoke up " thats not like you usually just charge in and kill everything" "i know but ive never had to fight 11 kaiju at once" "true" everyone said at once i was munching my 5th whale and was getting ful so i finished it up and stood upwalked over to them to join the conversation

rodans pov

godzila has sent me out to scout the area around tokyo and mt fuji and i did i had brought zillas body so i could leave a message tokyo was clear but over mount fuji i saw gorosurus he must be the guard then i saw king ghidorah himself and space godzilla i figured that he must be ghidorahs right hand man all the monsters were out of the crater of the volcano moving about probably doing missions and such for ghidorah. perfect time to drop zilla "bombs away" i said to myself and dropped him and i flew back to monster island "thats gonna piss him off"

king ghidorah pov

"spacegodzilla have you heard any news of zilla?""no my lord" he responded "he probaly got caught and squealed" "we are better off with out him"  
and soon i will kill godzilla and take my rightful position as king of the monsters and this world will be ours" gorosuarus then came up to me he bowed"master ghidorah" he said "what do you want"i demanded "Ihave a new recruit" "who is it' i asked '"baragon master" "bring him to me"

10 minlater "alright baragon i need you and king kong to capture godzilla and kill his son and bring the rest of the kaiju to me "  
kong and baragon both said "yes master" and they left i turned around and boom next thing i know im on the ground 'WHAT THE FUCK" i got up and looked at it. it was zillas dead body there was a hole in his chest he was beat all to shit in his gut was carved hey dumbass you shouldnt hire snitches"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

godzillas pov

rodan had finished tellin me what he saw when we the cave started shaking then baragon came out of the ceiling of the cave and kong came from the entrance i ran at kong and tackled him and i punched him in the face

while i punched i looked over at baragon, kiryu was pretty much desrtoying him OK good i thought but suddennly i was punched and knocked off kong then i was picked up and slammed into a wall i lookd up to see kong about to attack me i knvcked hm down wth my tail i picked him up fired my nucluear beam at his face i punched him once then bit into his neck and charged up my beam then fired and obliterated him i dropped what was left of the giant monkey. "that felt good" i said i looked over to baragon he had got out from under kiryu and was attacking rodan anguiris and kiryu at once anguiris slammesd him with his spiked tali impaled his face rodan fired his fire beam thing and jumped up from behind and before he could do anything baragon spun around and spew fire at him surpriseing him he riped off his electronic arm and started to rip him apart before anguris could attack i grabbed baragon by the back of his neck then through him up and charged my beam and it hit him full force and it knocked him out of the cave i turned to the seen "is everyone ok" i asked "im missin one of my arms but other than that im ok" kiryu said everyone else nodded i went out side ot finich baragon off but he wast there hemust swam back i returned to the cave i saw mothra and jr come out of the basking caves "ok we are going to attack tommarow "

thanks for reading chapter 1 chapter 2 will probably be here next week RnR


End file.
